A New Start
by faythslayer02
Summary: The battle with the Black Thorn is over Spike Angel and Gunn who's in the hospital are the survivors. Angel decides to start up Angel Investigations again and two strange girls show up to help them...
1. starting up

** The apocalypse with the Black Thorn was over and Spike and Angel were standing there covered in hell knows what type of entrails from different demons. Gunn was rushed to the ER by Illyria who then came back and finished off the battle using the remaining energy from her "time bomb" she therefore died in the process. Angel decided that he might start up Angel Investigations again; with someone he never expected…Spike. Yeah sure he annoyed the crap outta' him, but he had a soul and was therefore useful in helping the helpless or hopeless or… whatever AI used to say. Once Gunn was better he'd be part of the team as well. Still standing in the middle of the alleyway thinking about all this Angel's thoughts were interrupted by Spike.**

**"Angel?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What the bloody hell are we going to do now?"**

**Angel told Spike his plan about Angel Investigations and Gunn and helping the hopeless. Spike listened intently to Angel's idea and for once in over 150 years he decided that Angel had a good idea, and it made sense. After Angel was done explaining Spike replied,**

**"Alright!" This shocked Angel. Spike actually listened to what Angel had to say without interrupting with a smug comment AND he was agreeing with him, not to mention he was being polite about it!**

**"O…okay then…lets… go" Said Angel. Spike nodded and said,**

**"After you boss man." Angel nodded in the direction of the Hyperion and started walking towards it. Spike followed. Once they got there it was very dusty and dirty like the last time Angel had started a business there. Noticing the dust Spike commented,**

**"Bloody hell! We need some girlies in here to clean this place up! I wouldn't mind a French maid myself." **

** Angel just ignored his rude comment and went on looking through the desk draws where Cordelia used to sit. Angel looked in the top drawer and found a picture of Connor as a baby with Cordelia holding him and Angel was in the back looking down at Connor. Cordelia was beautiful with her golden brown hair and her hundred-watt smile. He loved her and she will always be in his heart, but he had to move on…for real this time! Not with some cheap blonde who gives it all up front and isn't even good enough in bed to make him perfectly happy! Not that he wanted Angelus roaming the streets of LA or anything, but he needed someone in his life to make him happy enough so he could at least get up every day…night…after all he is a vampire. His thoughts were interrupted by Spike shouting to someone,**

**"ER…GOOD EVENING THIS IS …SPIKE INCORPERATED WHERE WE HELP PEOPLE!"**

**" SPIKE!" Angel yelled. **

** He glanced at the two girls who were standing in the doorway. They were looking at the two vampires oddly. They both looked at least seventeen maybe a couple years older. One of them was a tall slim and slightly muscular built girl with coffee brown skin and straight shiny black hair that came down to her lower neck almost shoulders. She seemed very confident, but a bit shy. The other girl who was standing next to her had creamy white skin she was petite but very pretty. She had long wavy black hair that came down a little past her shoulders. She was about two inches shorter than the other girl.**

**"Um excuse me Mister…um…" The older girl started.**

**"Spike!" He finished.**

**"Spike sorry for bothering you, but we were looking for Angel Investigations…hmm we thought we had the right address… um does Angel by any chance maybe work for you?" She asked innocently.**

**"I'm Angel! Sorry about my obnoxious…co-worker he just loves to mess with people." Angel smiled and made a slight fake sounding chuckle. "This is Angel Investigations I'm Angel what can I do for you…I'm sorry about the place I didn't expect business so soon…"He explained sounding very professional, at least that year at Wolfram and Hart taught him something about business. Well more than he knew before anyway.**

**"Hi I'm Faye" She said then pointed to Destine, "and this is Destine." Destine waved and smiled.**

**"As I said before I'm Angel and this obnoxious…co-worker of mine is Spike as you already know based on his ridiculous entrance." Faye chuckled lightly at his comment and then smiled warmly. Angel was quite the hottie, but she knew he was going to be. After all, he _was_ the famous Angelus "Demon With the Face of an Angel" He seemed sweet though, like someone who could make her happy… Destine shoved Faye causing her to stumble slightly and snapping back to reality Faye said rather loudly,**

**"D! What the hell!"**

**"Sorry, but you were doing it again…**

**"Oh sorry I yelled! I didn't mean to! You know I love you!"**

**"AWW I LUUURVE YOU TOO!"**

**"Get a bloody room already!" Spike said and rolled his eyes.**

**"Ok what the hell is going on here? Might I ask what you came here for?" Said Angel sternly. Taking effect onto his handsome features was his famous overhanging forehead.**

**"ECHEM…oh right sorry…um we came to help you fight the good fight!" Said Faye in a slightly perky voice that reminded Angel a little of Cordelia's happy shopping voice.**

**"Fight the good fight? HAHA, you're just a couple of bloody teenagers! I mean honestly what could you possibly do to help us 'fight the good fight!'" Spike said in his oh so clever smug voice. This made Faye very angry.  
"LOOK BUDDY! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND ACCUSING PEOPLE OF WHAT THEY CAN AND CAN'T DO! SO I SUGGEST YOU DON'T DO IT AGAIN UNLESS YOU WANT MY FIST TO COLLIDE WITH YOUR FACE!" Faye yelled in Spike's face making a tight fist and putting it to his throat. Spike wasn't a bit intimidated. Instead of making a frightened noise he laughed lightly. This pushed Faye over the edge.**

**"I warned you!" She yelled and punched Spike in the jaw sending him flying through the air and landing back on the ground on his back with a loud thud. He stood up. _DAMN!_ He thought. _She punches as harder than Illyria and buffy combined!_ Spike grunted in pain and got to his feet he was mad now! Before he knew it he was feeling stronger and in full game face. Faye smirked and said,**

**"Finally decided to let the demon out to play huh? Let's see what it can do!"**

**"YOU FILTHY HARLET! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"**

**"AWWW did I make whittle Spikey mad awww I'm so sorry, but lemme' tell you, that punch I gave you before…I wasn't even using a fourth of my full strength that was me going easy!"**

**"You can't take me! Bloody hell you're a KID!" Faye was REALLY MAD now Destine could tell her arm and eyes were glowing a dark red like crimson. Faye started to smile and that's when she knew the blonde vampire had gone to far. Just as Faye was about to attack, Destine yelled,**

**"NOOO!" And ran to her grabbing her waist which caused them to fall to the ground with a very loud crash. "Faye don't do it your stronger than this! DON'T LET THE DEMON CONTROL YOU!" Destine cried. Tears were now pouring down her cheeks. "Don't let it! I won't let you go! Faye! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Destine hugged her as the tears continued to fall. Faye's eyes and arm returned back to the normal shade of brown and she hugged Destine back and said quietly as the tears formed in her eyes and ran down her cheeks as well.**

**"I'm sorry. D… I'm going …to cling to you." Destine nodded. They stayed like that for a long time and Angel and Spike just looked at each other and then back at the two girls and then to each other again. Finally Angel said to Spike quietly,**

**"We'll ask them about it later…I think we should leave them alone for now don't you?" Spike nodded in agreement. Angel and Spike walked out of the room.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The next morning Faye and Destine came down to the lobby to find Angel and Spike arguing.**

**"Look I told you once before and I'll tell you again they CAN'T WIN! The human race has evolved SPIKE! LET IT GO!"**

**"OH YOU'RE BLOODY STUPID! There's no way they could win!"**

**"Look I'm telling you SPIKE LISTEN TO ME! HEAR WHAT I'M SAYING!"**

**"I do hear what your saying and I'm tell-"**

**"NO YOU NEVER HEAR WHAT I SAY!"**

**"ECHEM!" Yelled Faye. They looked at her. "What's all the fuss about isn't it a little early to be up being vampires and all?"**

**"Nothing Spike was just leaving!"**

**"No I was not! Look Faye if astronauts and cavemen got into a fight…who would win?" Faye looked at them and raised her eyebrows with curiosity.**

**"And you've been fighting about this for five hours?"**

**"Well…yeah…" Said Angel a bit embarrassed. If he could blush he would've.**

**"Hey Angel?" Asked Destine in a shy tone.**

**"Yes?" He replied**

**"Who's Charles Gunn?" She asked. Angel's eye's widened after hearing his name.**

**"Why? Did you hear something about him? Is he okay?" Angel asked panic striking his features.**

**"Yes! Yes! HE'S FINE! In fact the hospital called here last night and said they'll be releasing him in a couple of days. They asked about his family and who could pick him up, he is in the rehabilitation center right now."**

**"SO…what'd you say?"**

**"I said I'd ask my boss and have you call them." She said and smiled warmly. Then asked, "so…um who is he?"**

**"Part of the team." Angel said and smiled at her.**

**"Well I'm sick of this yakking how about we go down to the local bar for a drink?"**

**"Spike it's ten o'clock in the morning." Destine commented.**

**"Your point?" Spike asked and raised an eyebrow in an o' so sexy type of way. Destine got all shy and Faye stood in and said,**

**"Spike her point is she doesn't want to go, and it's a little weird to be drinking at this time!"**

**"Hey you know your morning is my night luv!" He said.**

**"Why don't we go then?" Asked Faye. "You can show me the ropes of the town tell me all you know?"**

**"Sounds like a date" Said Spike smirking. He didn't know why, but he liked this girl's attitude and spunk. It kind of reminded him of Buffy in a way.**

**"Yeah right Faye dating a vampire! Ha! She hasn't done that in over a hundred years and he was evil!" Said Destine quickly covering her mouth realizing that she just reviled their secret.**

**"What was that?" Asked Angel suspiciously. Destine still had her hands over her mouth to keep herself from saying anything more. She muffled out something that sounded like,**

**"Grrnmfllhm." Faye sighed, and Said,**

**"We're Immortal. We should've told you right away I know, but it was just Vampires like yourselves hate Immortals. Come on William the Bloody you hated me when we were dating and you know it!" Angel just looked confused he was about to say something when Spike said,**

**"FARAY?" He said sounding surprised. Fayed nodded "Bloody hell you look different!"**

**" 'Bout time you figured it out William!" Spike just smirked.**

**"Your going by Faye now?" Faye just looked at him.  
"NO you idiot Faray was a name I made up to seduce you into a one night stand I never knew it'd turn into more!" Angel interrupted**

**"HOLD ON! You two know each other…when? What? How?"**

**"Okay everyone better sit down it's a long story." Faye said. Spike, Faye, Destine, and Angel all got comfortable on the couches in the lobby.**

**"Okay so it starts like this…." Spike started.**

**_A/N Like it? Tell me what you think? It's my first fanfic that I actually liked enough to put online so PLEASE be gentle! Thanks you people are so nice!_**


	2. A History

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**VERONA ITALY 1907 **_

_**"When will Daddy be back, my Spike?" Drusilla Asked. **_

_**"Dru I told you before Angelus won't be back he's goin' through a phase right now where he's being a big fluffy puppy!" **_

_**"But Daddy was bad! Daddy was fun! He tasted like thunder, and ice, and he was oh so rough!" **_

_**"Oh bloody hell Dru!" Spike yelled angrily. "Do I not satisfy you! Our love is eternal Dru what more do you want from me huh?" **_

_**"To get back Daddy and Grandmother!" Drusilla wailed and held her head. " Oh, but if you kill! Daddy will be very, very cross with you!" Spike sighed heavily and took an unneeded breath. **_

_**"Dru you wait here I'm going out to eat." Drusilla was too busy dancing with her dolls to notice Spike leave. "Bloody hell! I give everything to that bloody woman and what does she say, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! I'm sick of her! This is why I hate Angelus everything I had he took! My life! Dru! Sometimes my dinner!" Spike ranted on to himself, but he hadn't realized where he was going. He bumped into someone. He looked up from the ground. To see a girl standing there.  
**_

_**"Oh… eh...Ciao…I'm…Faray…if you don't mind me asking, Why are you ranting to yourself?" **_

_**"That's none of your concern!" Spike snarled. **_

_**"Oh well might I ask what you are doing in the middle of the street then?" **_

_**"Looking for some…thing …something…to eat!" **_

_**"Ah I see I see! Well there's a bar down there! Would you like to accompany me to it?" **_

_**"Mm" Spike said and nodded he followed her to the bar. When they got there it was full of Vampires and demons Spike was quite surprised. **_

_**"You are a vampire no?" Faye asked.**_

_** "Yeah what of it?" Spike said nonchalantly.**_

_**"Why didn't you just eat me when I bumped into you?" **_

_**"Well I dunno I was so distracted, that I didn't even realize you were a human." He explained. **_

_**"Ah well maybe you can tell me what you where so distracted about over a scotch?" **_

_**"Scotch huh? Isn't that a little strong for a girl?" **_

_**"MMM WELL MAYBE AN ORDINARY GIRL, BUT NOT ME!" **_

_**"Alright then! Bartender! Two bottles of scotch for me and the lady!" **_

_**"Yeah…right okay!" Said the bartender nastily. "You got the money to pay for the scotch half breed?" Spike hit him in the jaw probably breaking it. **_

_**"That enough money for ya?" The bartender rubbed his mouth that was now bleeding. He spat out the blood and said, **_

_**"Alright no charge. Stupid half breed!" **_

_**"That's more like it!" Spike shouted. And went behind the counters and got two bottles of scotch. He grabbed 'Faray' by the waist violently pulling her into his side. "Come on baby lets blow this joint!" She smirked. With that she and Spike left the bar and walked while drinking their scotch to the nearest house they could find. "HEHEHAHA You know we should stop and have some fun in this house right here! Too bad I can't go in! Being a vampire sucks sometimes…Oh who am I kidding I love being a Vampire! Want. Take. Have. That's my modo!" **_

_**"Hey! " hiccup "That's** **my house!" She said and shoved him a little. They walked dizzily to the house. Faye unlocked the door and walked in. Spike tried to follow, but since she hadn't invited him yet he just ended up flying back onto his back. **_

**"_Bloody hell!" He yelled._**

**"UMMM…Hey what's your…"Hiccup "name?" **

**" _Spike"_**

**"_Well mister vampire Spike! I invite you in hahaha" _**

**"_SO we gonna shag or what?" Asked Spike sounding serious._**

**"_Only if you can keep up!" She said smirking_**

**"_Kiss me!" He said and wrapped his hand around her waist._**

**"_BITE ME!" She replied and put her hand on his neck._**

****

**"HOLD ON!" Angel yelled interrupting Spike and Faye's story. "You were drunk? How can being drunk turn into more?" He asked.**

**"Oh did I forget to mention we were drunk each time woops must've slipped my mind." Said Faye.**

**"Yeah right okay…" Said Destine sarcastically. Faye was about to say something back, but the phone rang interrupting her before she could speak. Angel leapt out of his seat on the couch and ran to the phone. He picked it up and said,**

**"Angel Investigations we help the hopeless how can I help you?" He was silent as the person on the other line began to talk. "…Uh huh…" Silence again. He took an unneeded breath and finally said; "…yeah okay I'll be right over…okay…bye." Unable to retain their curiosity anymore Spike, Faye, and Destine all said at the same time,**

**"Who was that?" Angel smiled at the group and said,**

**"The hospital said Gunn's ready to come home."**

**"Really now." Spike said, as nonchalantly as usual.**

**"Really that's great a new member to the team excellent!" Faye squealed with delight as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands lightly. Destine rolled her eyes. Raising her voice almost to a shout she said bitterly,**

**"come on Faye! Stop acting like a fool!" **

**"Sorry D." Faye said, lowering her head in shame, when she looked up Destine gave her a small lopsided grin.**

**"It's okay I'm sorry for yelling." Destine said in a small, yet apologetic tone of voice.**

**"Jesus Christ you two apologize to each other a lot! Makes me sick!" Spike snapped.**

**"Shut up Spike!" Angel yelled him. "We have to go get Gunn." He explained, but he ignored Spike and just looked at Faye and Destine. "You girls in?" He asked them looking Faye in the eyes.**

**"Yeah!" Said Faye and Destine at the same time.**

**A/N: Did you like this chapter as well? If you did please comment! Oh and I'm thinking of Destine and Gunn having a relationship (innocent and cute ) while Faye, Angel, and Spike have a love triangle...well mostly Spike and Angel fighting over her while she's just confused and bewildered about the issue...hehe. Oh yeah and in the next chapter some old faces come up! Other than Gunn, but they're mostly gonna be just a one or two chapter thing...And then: **

**DUN... DUN... DUN...FAYE AND DESTINE'S HISTORY(well some of it) IS REVILED! haha yay! Okay I better stop before I give the entire STORY away hahaha! **

**OKAY REMEMBER TO COMMENT IF YOU LIKED IT!**


End file.
